


The Claiming

by SheppardMcKay



Series: Blood 'Verse [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve stifled a groan as he shifted languidly upon the soft and richly appointed bed he found himself lying upon. He felt drugged and foggy, removed from the world yet still in it. A ghost or a spirit but one that could feel. Could want.</p><p>He wanted Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> People seemed interested in a sequel so I figured what the heck. This one is fluffier than the original, which was written for Halloween. It's also more of an old fashioned vampire story so be warned for Gothic-esque melodramatic romance novel type stuff. If you have suggestions where you'd like to see this go feel free to leave them in the comments section.

The gentle muted sounds of night drifted in the air when Steve awakened. 

Although it was still night, as it had been the last time he'd been conscious, he had a faint, far away sense of the passage of time. Though he was still wearing the same clothes he didn't think this was the same night as before. The night he'd been claimed. The night _He_ had come for him.

Daniel, he remembered, the name suddenly illuminating like a beacon among the dark shadowed recesses of his memory.

His name was Daniel. 

 _Master_ , he thought, the name and title whispering through him unbidden but not unwelcome. 

Steve stifled a groan as he shifted languidly upon the soft and richly appointed bed he found himself lying upon.

He felt drugged and foggy, removed from the world yet still in it. A ghost or a spirit but one that could feel. Could want.

He wanted Daniel.

"Master," he whispered. He wanted Master. Wanted to be touched. Kissed. Caressed and held. 

He turned his head into the bed clothes and breathed deeply. The rich, spicy scent of his Master was easily detectable. He buried his face into the pillow, reveling in it. 

Switching to lie on his side he stroked a hand across the brocade covers. He felt no lingering warmth but somehow, in a way he didn't quite understand, he could tell just by touch that Daniel had lain exactly here, next to him, and it had not been long since he'd left. 

The corners of his mouth lifted as memories of their short time together surfaced. 

He couldn't quite remember how he got here or even where here was, really. The sum total of his short term memories lay in this room exclusively. They started with Daniel laying him down upon the bed. Steve remembers cool tapering fingers smoothing across his brow, gentling him, before trailing sensuously down his face and coming to rest at his jawline. Sweet fluttering kisses were placed on each closed eyelid, followed by cheeks, the tip of his nose, his chin. He'd never felt so cherished in all his life. 

Finally, those worshipful lips had covered his own in blissful satisfaction. 

At first they were almost questioning, taking yet holding something back. Steve sensed this and in response immediately opened himself to Daniel without reservation. The kiss slid into slow mutual exploration.  

Steve's arms felt heavy as if he were moving underwater when he raised them to encircle Daniel's torso and clutch rhythmically at his back, his fingers opening and closing into the white silky fabric of Daniel's shirt.

He'd moaned at the first touch of Daniel's tongue, silently questing against his own. It was so good. Kissing had never been like this for him before, turning him on so quickly and so strongly. He was nearly drowning in pleasure, blood popping and fizzing through his veins like champagne. If kissing Daniel felt like this he was almost afraid of what anything more would do to him.

As if reading his mind Daniel had abruptly broken off the kiss. He'd lifted himself onto his elbows and looked down at Steve with so much affection Steve had wanted to pull Daniel back down to him immediately and never let him go. 

So many emotions and sensations fought within him, he'd started to feel overwhelmed. Daniel was his only anchor, the touchstone that would keep him from floating into the ether. 

Daniel had pressed a hand to Steve's hair, stroking it comfortingly.   
Steve leaned into it like a child as he sought reassurance. Daniel had obliged and kissed him again firmly. 

"Mine, Steven," he'd said, the first words Daniel had uttered to him out loud. 

Steve reacted instantly, pulling one hand from it's firm grip on Daniel's back and laying it against Daniel's face. 

"Yours," he answered. 

Daniel had smiled at him and Steve was happy. Daniel was pleased with him. It was wonderful. He always wanted to please Daniel from now on. To be the one who made him smile like that. 

"Sleep now," Daniel said. He lifted away from Steve, took both his hands from around his body, and gently laid him back against the large comfortable bed once more. 

Steve wanted to refuse, wanted Daniel to kiss him some more, to talk to him. He didn't want to miss a moment.

But Daniel had been firm. Kissing Steve one last time he'd closed his fingers over Steve's eyes and told him to sleep once again. 

Steve obeyed this time and didn't fight against the lethargy that quickly overtook his body. He gripped Daniel's hand, knowing he'd be there when he woke up.

Steve came back to himself now, his reverie of the night of his claiming still sending tingles through him. He'd felt the unspoken promise Daniel had given him, that he would not leave him, so he knew Daniel must be close by.

He felt ashamed at the almost whimper that escaped him. He wanted Daniel here. 

He shouldn't have been surprised at the knock on the large intricately carved wooden door across the room at just that moment but he was, jumping slightly. 

It eased open, revealing Daniel standing at the threshold, framed by candlelight, his now familiar white silk shirt opened almost to his waist.

Steve sensed his Master's pleasure at seeing him awake. Smiling drowsily at him, Steve reached out a hand, asking for what he wanted. 

Daniel chuckled quietly and crossed the room to stop at his bedside, a white hand grasping Steve's outstretched one. 

"You please me so much, Steven," he said, bending low to kiss their clasped hands. 

Steve nearly blushed at the praise but settled for bestowing his own kiss on the back of Daniel's hand. 

"Thank you, Master." 

Daniel looked into his eyes then, holding Steve's gaze with his own. 

"You don't have to call me that, Steven."

He sat down next to Steve on the bed and his left hand joined his right to hold Steve's firmly inbetween. "It's a little old fashioned these days and I don't expect it of you." 

Steve frowned a little as he thought it over. 

"And if I want to?" he asked.

Steve felt pride in himself as Daniel looked pleased again.

"You may call me Daniel, or Master, or whatever you wish, Steven. Anything that makes you happy." 

Steve fought to keep himself from squirming like an excitable puppy as he felt Daniel's approval wash over him. 

"Master," he said again, trying it out. 

And then, "Daniel," as he was lovingly pulled into the man's embrace.

He knew then for certain that he was claimed, irrevocably and forever, happily claiming Daniel as his own in return.


End file.
